Operación Multiversal: EQ
by Axcon
Summary: Un soldado creado genéticamente para ser la mejor máquina de matar va a Equestria gracia a un proyecto militar. Voy a agregar los personajes a medida que aparezcan. Espero que la fiction sea de su agrado.
1. Capítulo 1: Y Así Empieza Todo

Todo había empezado como cualquier otro día. Me levanté, me puse mi ropa, y empezó otro día más de entrenamiento. La vida en una instalación militar subterránea no es tan mala. Espera… ¿Qué voy muy rápido? Bien voy a tratar de explicarme mejor. Yo soy… eh, bueno, soy… no tengo un verdadero nombre así que llámame 47. ¿Por qué 47? No me lo estás poniendo fácil. Para explicarme mejor, yo soy un soldado creado genéticamente en la susodicha instalación subterránea que ya había mencionado antes. Soy un rejunte de ADN de los mejores soldados que jamás hayan vivido. Según dicen ellos, el humano perfecto. Vivo en un búnker porque dijeron que antes de que me crearan hubo una gran guerra. Una guerra nuclear para ser más exacto. Y debido a eso no puedo salir hasta que las condiciones se normalicen. Así que desde entonces vivo en este búnker y creo que así estaré hasta que me muera.

Ahora explico por qué soy el humano perfecto. Bueno a un par de científicos se les ocurrió juntar el ADN de los mejores soldados de ejército, quitándoles todas sus desventajas pero dejando las cosas buenas. Soy un soldado nato. Si la palabra "nato" se aplica. Ya que técnicamente no nací así que lo dejaré a tu criterio. Agregaron algunos extras como fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, agilidad, en línea general cualquier capacidad humana aumentada un 125%; pero esto tuvo el efecto de hacerme tener la estatura de 2,15 m. No es que me queje, me gusta ser alto para infundir el miedo en las mentes de mis oponentes. Bueno también regenero tejidos más rápido, tiempo de reacción reducido, etc. También agregaron partes extra, como huesos de carbotanium (una aleación de fibra de carbono y titanio), una espina dorsal prácticamente indestructible, y mis favoritos, los nanobots. Esos pequeños me ayudan a regenerar tejidos a velocidades extremas, y todas las facultades físicas previamente mencionadas son unos 85% mejores; además de darme una lista de capacidades oculares como un HUD integrado y visión nocturna. Pero todo tiene su precio. Verás, los nanobots son máquinas, y como toda máquina necesitan energía. Para desarrollar dichas funciones los nanobots toman la energía química creada por mi cuerpo así que no puedo usarlos demasiado o si no, me desmayaría. Así que puedo utilizarlos por un corto período de tiempo.

Ahora también me equiparon con un uniforme. Pero no solo un uniforme como cualquier otro, es _el _uniforme. Ya que la armadura es de tipo dragonskin de carbotanium, y también utiliza nanobots. Pero la armadura utiliza celdas de energía interna que se cargan con celdas solares desplegables en una parte de la espalda. Pero si se vacían se utiliza la energía de mi cuerpo. El traje tiene una función de camuflaje óptico (me hace invisible) y una función de nanoarmadura, que solo debe ser usada bajo circunstancias extremas. ¿Por qué? Porque si nada impacta descarga la batería un 60% más rápido. Pero si proyectiles impactan continuamente, en promedio consume la batería un 250% más rápido. La armadura activa es básicamente nanobots que crecen un cristal diamantino que cuando se le aplica una corriente eléctrica se endurecen y me hacen prácticamente indestructible. El camuflaje funciona de manera parecida. También crece un cristal diamantino, pero cuando a este se le aplica una corriente, deja de reflejar la luz así que me hace invisible. Pero aun así se distorsiona el espectro visible. Así que si estoy demasiado cerca aún pueden notarme. Luego de que las funciones son apagadas los cristales se caen en forma de polvo.

Pero ya basta de explicaciones técnicas y de vuelta al asunto en mano. Me levante cuando sonó la alarma, me lavé e hice mis ejercicios de la mañana. Desayuné y etc. Luego me dijeron que debía prepararme porque hoy tenía una misión especial. Dijeron que era la epítome de todos estos 50 años de trabajo. Me dijeron que recogiera mi equipamiento y me presentara en el sector 7-G. Me puse mi uniforme y recogí mi equipamiento usual. Una escopeta AA-12 con láser y cargador de tambor; una RPK con mirilla láser, mira híbrida y cargador doble; una Remington 870 recortada tipo clásica con láser. Un revólver S&W .357 con cañón extendido, tambor ampliado y láser (me encantan los láseres); dos tomahawks, granadas Semtex, y cargas de C4. Algunos dicen que soy extremista. Yo digo que nunca se tiene demasiado. Pasé por el punto de control antes de entrar en la sala para registrar mis armas así luego me dan la munición. Entré a la sala y vi a un montón de científicos por todos lados. Vi un túnel, que por lo visto, era muy largo.

Se me acercó uno de los guardias y me dio una mochila. Una bastante grande para aclarar. Me dijo que esperara a un lado hasta que viniera uno de los científicos. Esperé parado con mi espalda contra la pared hasta que se me acerco un científico.

–Ahí dentro hay raciones para 3 semanas, un purificador de agua y la munición de las armas que registraste- me dijo. –Ahora espera aquí al comandante-.

Así espere por aproximadamente 10 minutos en el mismo lugar viendo científicos correr de un lado a otro, y los guardias haciendo lo que hacen siempre… nada. Dime: ¡¿Qué tienes que proteger en una base subterránea?! Perdón me estoy llendo del tema. Fue entonces cuando el comandante se dignó a aparecer. El no me agrada, pero lo respeto por ser mi superior. Estaba con otros dos científicos que estaban diciéndole cosas que yo no tenía ganas de escuchar. Se me acerco en un momento con los dos científicos detrás de él.

-Aquí está la información de tu misión, pero antes de que la leas, debo decirte algo.- Se tomo un momento para aclarar su garganta y continuó. –Esto es para lo que fuiste creado…- con cada palabra yo gritaba cada vez más fuerte un "¡sí!" mental. –Es el resultado de 50 años de trabajo (¡sí!), el pináculo de tu vida (¡SÍ!), hoy **(¡SÍ!) ¡**Vas a ser el primer viajero interuniversal!- me dijo entusiasmado. -**¡SÍ!**- grité lo más fuerte que pude. –Espera, ¡¿Qué?!- continué. En ese momento no podía creerlo. -¿No voy a salir a la superficie?- dije frustrado. –Me temo que eso no va a poder ser, por lo menos no dentro de poco- dijo el comandante. Leí el legajo de documentos. – ¿"Operación Multiversal: EQ"?-Dije. – ¿Por qué "EQ"?-Continué. –Bueno verás,- Empezó –cada vez que mandábamos algo hacia otro universo le designábamos una clave de dos letras, empezando por la AA. Cada vez que la segunda letra pasaba la Z, la primera seguía a la próxima.- Hice los cálculos mentalmente y saque el número de operaciones. – ¡Eso son como 139 operaciones!-Dije. Me sorprendió la cantidad de cosas que mandaron a otros universos. –Ahora te dejaré con los científicos para que te expliquen más detalles-. Y así se retiró a la plataforma de observación.

Uno de ellos se me acercó. –Bueno te lo pondré en términos más o menos simples. Para viajar debes sentarte en la silla porque debes llegar a cierta velocidad para realizar el viaje- se pauso un momento y luego retomó. –Los arcos dentro del túnel tienen capacitadores, nosotros debemos atarte el recibidor- se me acercaron con un extraño aparato con una luz verde en el centro. Luego me lo ataron en el pecho. – ¿Esto es seguro?- pregunté. –No lo sabemos- me respondió uno de los científicos. Genial, estaba arriesgando mi vida en algo que podía llegar a fallar catastróficamente. -Dentro del recibidor hay una baliza. Ábrelo usando el escáner de retina.- miró algunos de los papeles que tenía en su tablero y les hizo señas a la plataforma de observación de que todo estaba listo.

Me dirigí a la silla y me senté en ella. Uno de los científicos se me acercó y reviso algunas cosas. –Un consejo. Ne te agarres demasiado fuerte de la silla- me dijo. Se fue a la plataforma de observación y empezaron la cuenta regresiva. 10, 9… mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte con el paso de cada número. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Y arrancó. Cada vez más rápido. El HUD de mi casco actualmente decía 400 km/h, y faltaba un largo trecho todavía. Empezó a acelerar cada vez más rápido y empecé a ver que se formaban rayos alrededor de mí. Empecé a ver una pared. Pero justo cuando iba a impactar catastróficamente contra la pared, salí despedido resbalando por el piso. Luego de unos segundos impacté contra lo que parecía ser una escalera. -¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Escuché a alguien decirme. Era como una voz cálida y suave, como la de una madre. -No gracias- Dije -Puedo yo solo-.

Me apoyé en unas escaleras (que apararentemente era contra lo que había impactado) y me levanté. Estiré mi espalda haciéndola sonar, manteniendo durante todo el proceso mis ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrí... Quede asombrado. Había en frente de mí un vitral gigantesco, pero no era el vitral en sí lo que llamaba mi atención, sino lo que se veía a través de él. Un verde paisaje con hermosas edificaciones, pero lo único que me parecía extraño era el color. Parecía cómo si alguien hubiera subido el contaste en una televisión. -**¡SÍ!**- grité -¡Soy el primer viajero interuniversal!- continué gritando mientas festejaba esta asombrosa hazaña. -Perdón- dijo una voz. Esta también parecía de una mujer, pero más fría y joven que la anterior. -¿A qué se ha de referir usted con "interuniversal"?- preguntó la misma voz.

-Bueno usted verá...- me quede sin palabras a mitad de mi oración, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y por esa sobrecarga de información, colapsé. Nunca antes en mi vida me había desmayado.

* * *

Fue un día normal para Celestia. Los pájaros cantaban, su majestuoso sol brillaba sobre todos y en general, era un día tranquilo. Iba, como era usual, a escuchar las peticiones y demases de los nobles, etcétera. Estaba sentada con su hermana, Luna, en la sala del trono escuchando lo que tenían para decirle. Cuando, en un lado de la habitación se empezó a formar algo, una anomalía, y de pronto algo salió despedida de ella. Resbaló por el suelo y impactó contra una esquina de las escalera que subían hacia su trono. Era algo extraño, caminaba en dos patas, era tan o más alto que Celestia y vestía una ropa extraña, parecida a una armadura hecha de tela.

Como Celestia era de espíritu caritativo, dijo -¿Puedo ayudarlo?- A esto la criatura empezó a levantarse -No, puedo yo solo- cuando se levantó hizo sonar su espalda y miró al frente. Salió corriendo hacia la ventana y se quedó pegado a ella unos segundos. -**¡SÍ!**- gritó -¡Soy el primer viajero interuniversal!- a esto, Luna, curiosa dijo -¿A qué se ha de referir con "interuniversal"?- descendiendo de su trono para verlo mejor. -Bueno usted verá...- Empezó a decir la criatura pero al verlas, colapsó y cayó al suelo.

Celestia impactada, quedó unos segundos paralizada por el evento. Pero luego ordenó a sus guardias que llevaran a la criatura a la enfermería y se volvió a sentar en su trono a pensar. ¿Qué era eso? ¿A qué se refería con "interuniversal"? ¿De dónde venía? Eso era algo que debía preguntarle en persona. Transcurrieron unas horas y unos guardias entraron galopando a la sala del trono. – ¡Princesa!- Dijo uno – ¡La criatura ha escapado!- Celestia se levantó de su trono y salió de la habitación. Caminó por los pasillos utilizando un hechizo que detectaba cualquier forma no-poni en un radio de 20 metros.

Empezó a sentir una señal y la siguió. Cuando llegó a su origen se sorprendió. Estaba la criatura parada rodeada por 6 guardias reales noqueados. – ¡Quédate donde estás criatura!- gritó Celestia. La criatura se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Lo que aparentaba ser su casco tenía un brillo rojo sangre donde sus ojos debían estar. Al verla sorprendentemente se calmó y el rojo de su casco se desvaneció. –Esto es increíble- dijo. – Sostenme esto- le dijo a Celestia y le pasó lo que aparentaba ser su mochila y su armadura, que ella sostuvo con levitación. Abrió un cierre en su torso, levanto una pieza de tela. Miro su piel por un segundo, como si estuviera examinándola y desenvainó un cuchillo. Celestia soltó las cosas y levanto una barrera esperando el golpe que jamás vino. Cando volvió a mirar, la criatura se había apuñalado a sí misma.

* * *

Me desperté en lo que parecía ser una cama. Supuse que lo que vi era un sueño. Pero cuando me levanté vi… ventanas. Que daban hacia un verde paisaje. Supuse que la conmoción del viaje me había sentado mal y estaba alucinando lo que vi. Miré a mí alrededor y vi una puerta. La abrí miré a los dos lados y, cuando me aseguré que estaba despejado, salí. Camine por unos metros deslumbrándome mirando todo a mí alrededor. Todavía no podía creer que esto de verdad estuviera pasando. – ¡Hey! ¡Detente!- Alguien grito desde lejos. Estaba tan ocupado mirando el entorno que me olvidé de mirar mi radar. Empecé a correr sin mirar atrás, solo mirando hacia adelante, así no chocaba contra nada.

Luego de unos minutos de correr pensé haberlos perdido pero tres hostiles aparecieron delante de mí. Cuando mire para combatirlos vi lo mismo que antes. Bueno, en realidad solo eran parecidos. Eran pequeños caballos con armaduras doradas. Cuando entré en razón ya era demasiado tarde. Me habían rodeado y no había ninguna ventana por la cual saltar. Así que asumí mi posición de combate y les dije: – ¡Vengan por mí!- se abalanzaron sobre mí y le propine un golpe ascendente en la cabeza a uno y quedó noqueado. Simultáneamente le di una patada directa en la cabeza a otro detrás de mí. Vinieron otros volando, si volando. Esquive a uno y al otro lo agarré de la cabeza y lo di contra el suelo. Tres caídos. Tres más por vencer. Uno me lanzo lo que parecía ser una bola de fuego, que esquivé por supuesto. Me encargue del otro que volaba dándole una patada circular descendente en el costado de su cabeza. Otro vino corriendo lo esquivé y le di un codazo en la nuca. Una de las bolas de fuego me dio en la espalda pero mi nanoarmadura se activo a tiempo. Me di vuelta y puse mi visor lo más rojo que pude. Empecé a caminar en dirección al enemigo que quedaba y se podía ver que estaba completamente asustado. Cuando me acerque a mas o menos 20 cm de él lo mire por 15 segundos y se desmayó.

Me quedé parado en el lugar pensando que hacer. – ¡Quédate donde estás criatura!- gritó alguien detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y al ver que era la ¿poni? de antes me calmé y bajé el brillo de mi visor. –Esto es increíble- dije. – Sostenme esto- le dije a ella removiendo mi blindaje de torso y mi mochila. Abrí mi campera y levanté mi remera. Busque un punto no vital de mi cuerpo y en un solo movimiento desenvainé mi cuchillo y lo clavé en ese punto. La criatura en frete de mi me miró como si estuviera loco. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo. –Para comprobar si esto verdaderamente está pasando- le respondí. Y sí, el dolor estaba y sentía la hoja dentro de mi abdomen. Me dirigí hacia mi mochila, tomé un parche médico y lo pegué en la herida. – ¿Vas a estar bien?- pregunto la criatura. –Sí, supongo.- Me puse mi equipamiento devuelta y camine junto con ella (supuse que era una ella por su voz). –Así que,- dije con un tono entusiasmado y junté mis manos- ¿quién puede responder algunas preguntas?-.

* * *

** Bueno esto tomó más de lo que esperaba, pero eso significa que tuve bastante tiempo para pensarlo todo. Bueno, díganme que les parece y como podría mejorar mi escritura. La crítica constructiva siempre me ayuda. ¡Los veo en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Presentaciones

** Buenas, que tal. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de la fiction. Me agrada que hayan podido ser pacientes y haber esperado a este capítulo.**

Iba caminando plácidamente por el pasillo con… no me dijo cómo se llamaba… ¿O sí lo hizo? –Todavía no me dijiste tu nombre- dije mirándola, más bien examinándola, aunque probablemente no se notaba a través de mi visor. –Mi nombre es Celestia, co-gobernante de Equestria…-

–Sí, sí, no me importa- la interrumpí, mirando hacia otro lado, haciendo notable mi desinterés. –A propósito, ¿Qué son ustedes?- pregunté volviendo a fijar mi mirada en ella. –Somos ponis, pero esto no es pregunta para este momento, pueden ser respondidas más tarde. Necesito que esperes en esa sala- dijo apuntando a una puerta. –Debo enviar una carta a alguien- y así se fue doblando la esquina y desapareciendo de mi sensor de movimiento. Entré a la habitación señalada por ella y me senté en la silla más cercana. La habitación no era mucho, solo una mesa rodeada de sillas; supuse que era una sala de conferencias. Pronto, me di cuenta que no estaba solo. Habían dos guardias que me miraban nerviosamente, como pensando que iba a arrancar sus corazones y comérmelos. No que no era una opción viable. ¡Que estoy bromeando! Por dios… Bueno, mi espera continuó unos minutos más hasta que la tal "Celestia" ingresó a la habitación. –Esperaremos aquí hasta que me notifiquen que mi estudiante ha llegado.- me dijo no concentrando su mirada en la puerta. –¿Dijiste que tenías preguntas?- dijo levantando la mirada.

* * *

Twilight estaba haciendo lo usual en la biblioteca: leyendo. No sabía hace cuanto estaba leyendo, pero aún así, no interrumpía la actividad. Eso fue hasta que su ayudante, Spike, entro a la habitación, con un pergamino en la mano. –Twilight- dijo Spike, abriendo el pergamino. –Creo que es de la princesa Celestia. ¿Lo leo?- pregunto el pequeño dragón. –Sí, gracias- respondió Twilight.

_ Querida Princesa Twilight Sparkle:_

_ No puedo informarte mucho ahora pero requiero que vengas a Canterlot lo más rápido posible. Es un asunto de seguridad. Trae a los otros portadores de los Elementos contigo, puede ser que hagamos uso de ellos. Arreglé que un transporte sea enviado para que vengan lo más rápido posible. Estará en tu locación en aproximadamente 20 minutos. No le informes del contenido de esta carta a nadie. Repito, A NADIE._

_Sinceramente,_

_ Princesa Celestia_

Ambos presentes en la habitación se quedaron sin palabras. ¿Qué podíaser tan importante que no podía contarle a nadie? ¿Por qué harían uso de los Elementos de la Armonía? Estos eran cosas que ella misma iba a tener que averiguar. Twilight juntó a los demás elementos, les leyó la carta y se embarcaron en el transporte que la princesa había enviado.

* * *

Celestia estaba sentada junto a "47", como él le había informado que se llamaba (o por lo menos se podía decir que era una especie de nombre), esperando que los Elementos llegaran. Luego de unos momentos la puerta se abrió revelando a los seis ponis. – ¡Espléndido! Ya han llegado- dijo Celestia levantándose de su asiento. Twilight corrió hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazó; Celestia devolviendo el abrazo. –Quería presentarles a 47- dijo señalando a donde estaba. Luego se percató de que él ya no estaba presente. –Princesa, no quiero ofenderla pero… ¿Se siente bien?- dijo Applejack, mirándola como si estuviera loca. Entonces Rainbow Dash sintió que algo la toco en la espalda. –¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gritó, volteándose, y no vio nada. Todos empezaron a mirar frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación, en busca de la fuerza misteriosa. –Bu- se oyó detrás de los ponis, que se dieron vuelta y vieron aparecer de la nada una figura bípeda con ojos rojos. Gritaron del miedo y la misma mantuvo su lugar. Rainbow Dash cargo volando hacia la misma solo para golpear una pared. Cuando levantó la vista vió que la criatura mantenía su lugar, inamovible.

–Mis pequeños ponis, ¡Cálmense!- dijo Celestia levantando un poco su voz, para ser oída por los presentes. Esto tuvo efecto ya que todos se voltearon para verla. –Él es a quién quería presentarles- dijo señalando al humano en cuestión. Bajó la cabeza agarrando el borde de un sombrero imaginario. –Una pregunta, ¿Cómo desapareciste?- preguntó Celestia, deslumbrada por el truco. –Ah- dijo con un suspiro. –El camuflaje activo, uno de mis muchos trucos- continuó, limpiando un poco de polvo de su hombro. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa. Los elementos de un lado, 47 del lado contrario y Celestia en la cabecera de la mesa. –Bien, podemos empezar la ronda de preguntas- dijo Celestia dirigiendo su mirada a los elementos. Se miraron entre ellos, duda presente en sus miradas. –¿Qué eres?- dijo Twilight, siendo la más curiosa sobre la enigmática criatura. –Soy un humano, del planeta tierra; que ha sido devastado por una horrible guerra, así que quedan pocos como yo- dijo, aparentemente respondiendo varias preguntas de una sola vez. –¿Por qué te llamas 47? Nunca había oído de un nombre así- dijo Applejack, confundida por el curioso nombre. –Eso es porque es mi número de serie. Verás, soy básicamente un experimento para crear al soldado perfecto. Como se puede observar, soy el pináculo de la evolución humana- respondió 47 señalándose a él mismo. –¿Tienes algún otro nombre por el cual podamos llamarte?- preguntó Celestia. El se quedó pensando unos segundos. –Pueden llamarme Oliver, Oliver Borne- respondió mirando al frente, con sus manos juntas. –¿Cómo es que ni te moviste cuando te golpeé? ¡Esa fuerza era suficiente como para atravesar una pared!- dijo Rainbow Dash perpleja ante lo sucedido anteriormente. –Armadura activa, no voy a aburrirte con detalles, pero está diseñada para resistir impactos más fuertes- dijo señalando a Rainbow Dash. –¿Por qué tu voz suena tan... extraña?- pregunto Rarity, mirándolo dudosa y asustada al mismo tiempo. –Estoy usando un modulador de voz. Es una orden directa de mis superiores, y la acarrearé hasta que me digan lo contrario- respondió en esa extraña voz. –Espera, ¿dijiste "orden"? ¿Quién te las ha asignado?- preguntó Twilight. –Sí soy parte de la fuerza militar humana, Capitán Supersoldado Número de Serie 0047, _no_ a sus servicios- respondió, haciendo claro el "no" en su respuesta.

Luego de varias preguntas más dirigidas al soldado en cuestión, los detuvo levantando la mano. –Ahora. Necesito que _mis_ preguntas sean respondidas- dijo mirando a todos en la sala. –Primero lo primero, ¿dónde voy a quedarme?- preguntó Oliver… si, mejor llamémoslo así, suena mejor. –Me encargare que la habitación de embajadores del castillo sea despejada para usted- respondió Celestia, como si se tratara de un negocio. –Está bien, me retiraré a mi habitación lo más pronto posible. Mis órdenes son establecer contacto con el comando central lo antes posible. Sería bueno que la habitación tuviera una entrada eléctrica por lo menos- dijo Oliver, ya levantándose para irse. –Espera, pero si acabas de transportare a este universo, ¿Cómo vas a comunicarte?- preguntó Twilight, dudosa de la situación. –Mira, esta no es la primera expedición que envían a otro universo. Ya creo que si pudieron traerme hasta aquí, soy capaz de volver a comunicarme con ellos- aclaro él, un tono un poco molesto en su voz. –Pareces cansado, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Fluttershy, por primera vez en todo el tiempo transcurrido. –Sí, es que toda la carga mental de viajar a otro universo es demasiado para mí organismo- respondió Oliver, pasando una mano por su casco donde está posicionada su cara, todo esto seguido de un bostezo.

* * *

Unos guardias ingresaron a la sala de conferencias, liderados por uno que parecía vestido en un uniforme de mayor rango. Otro de los guardias me miró de pies a cabeza, con una cara de desprecio. Yo solo se dediqué a mirarlo con el mismo desprecio, y luego asustarlo brevemente. –Parece que tu escolta a la habitación está lista. Toma cualquier objeto que te pertenezca y sigue a los guardias- dijo Celestia, señalando al grupo de guardias frente a ellos. Tomé mi mochila y el aparato que habían agarrado a mi pecho (que todavía no se para que sirve) qué me dijeron que luego debería abrirlo. Seguí a los guardias por uno 15 minutos a un lugar apartado del castillo, los mismos rodeándome a todo momento. Finalmente, se detuvieron ante una puerta, por falta de términos, grande. Medía alrededor de 10 o 12 metros de altur de ancho. No es necesario aclarar que era una puerta doble, con bastantes decoraciones doradas en los bordes y en el centro. Los dos guardias del frente abrieron las puertas y revelaron ante mí la habitación. Era, por no decir otra cosa, espaciosa, con una cama bastante grande, un escritorio y varios muebles más que probablemente no iba usar. Todo con una estética victoriana del siglo XVII. Entré maravillado por el espacio del lugar, viendo que esto era para una o dos personas. Nunca había tenido una habitación tan grande. Para que tengan una referencia, mi habitación en la base era de aproximadamente 120 metros cuadrados. Me di vuelta para encarar a los guardias. –Bien, díganle a la princesa Celestia que no quiero ser molestado por las próximas 6 horas.- dije. Los guardias solo asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Entonces dirigí mi mirada al escritorio. Dejé mi mochila a un lado y puse el aparato sobre la mesa. Retiré una tapa del mismo y se podía observar un lector de hulla dactilar y un escáner de retina, los cuales activé. Se oyó "Acceso concedido, Capitán Supersoldado Número de Serie 0047" de la maquina. De verdad me estaba empezando a gustar el nombre Oliver… Bueno. Luego una pantalla se levantó del aparato y se encendió. _"Bienvenido al sistema de comunicación interuniversal de Murkoff Corporation. ¿Desea establecer conexión?"_ aparecía escrito en la pantalla. _"Y/N"_ estaba escrito más abajo. Luego me di cuenta de que había aparecido un teclado y un mousepad, como para formar una laptop. Sólo que una muy potente y que podía comunicarse entre universos. Bastante estándar. Presioné _Y_ en el teclado y la interfaz se inició… Por unos breves momentos. Luego fue oscurecida por _"Realizando conexión. Por favor espere" _y tres puntitos desplazándose de lado a lado, como un símbolo de que la computadora todavía funcionaba.

La computadora estuvo realizando la conexión por lo menos media hora; no es que la culpe, no es como que estaba conectándome con mi vecino. Esa media hora solo me la pasé jugando al Tetris. Finalmente la pantalla se aclaró y se reveló la cara de uno de los científicos de la base. Le dio un pulgar arriba al comandante y este empezó a decir algo. Que no escuché. Aparentemente no había audio. Un proyecto militar de millones de dólares y en la primera comunicación no hay audio. De vuelta, no es que la culpe, después de todo esta rompiendo el tejido espaciotemporal para comunicarse. Luego de unos segundos lo arreglaron y el comandante aclaró su garganta. –Es bueno ver que el proyecto funciono bien- dijo. –¿O sea que podría haber salido mal?- pregunté, todavía incomodo con la noción que bien podría estar muerto ahora. –Era una posibilidad- respondió el comandante, completamente sereno sobre su respuesta. –Bien, danos el reporte de la misión. Espero detalles- dijo el comandante. Yo levante la computadora a modo de mostrarle mi habitación. –Los habitantes me han tomado como un embajador y me han hospedado en el palacio de gobierno- dije. Todos parecían sorprendidos con la vista. Inclusive el comandante, y él es un hijo de puta difícil de impresionar. –Bien. ¿Cómo son los habitantes?- preguntó el comandante, un tono de autoridad y a la vez impaciencia de saber cómo serían los habitantes de este increíble lugar. Ahí es cuando empecé a dudar. ¿Se los digo directo o les muestro las grabaciones? –Es difícil de explicar, dejare que las grabaciones hablen por si solas- respondí, luego de un breve lapso de pensamiento. Entonces reproduje el metraje captado por la cámara de mi casco, que había estado grabando desde que llegué. Más precisamente reproduje la parte de la entrevista que tuve con los ponis. Lugo de que lo vieron hubo un lapso de dos o tres minutos de silencio en el comando central. Llamé de vuelta su atención chasqueando mis dedos. Todos volvieron a su conciencia y me prestaron atención. –¿Qué carajos fue eso 47?- fue lo primero que dijo el comandante. –Es lo que sucedió, yo tampoco podía creerlo al principio- dije. –Les enviaré un reporte escrito en dos horas, detallando todo- agregué, seriedad notable. –Bien, Miles y Upshur estarán monitoreando la sala constantemente por si llegas a conectarte- dijo el comandante colocando sus manos en los hombres en cuestión, dos tipos de seguridad que se encargaban de las cámaras. Tenía el presentimiento que me iba a hacer muy buen amigo de esos dos. Luego de un _"Comando fuera"_ cortaron la conexión. Conecté la laptop al enchufe un la pared y tome algunos de los libros de la estantería de la habitación. Eran dos: uno de biología y otro de historia y ciencia. Me dedique por las próximas dos horas a escribir el reporte. Casi cien páginas en dos horas. Eso es productividad. Llené el reporte de un poco de anatomía de los ponis, como funcionaba su sociedad y gobierno, un poco de tecnología y de lo que ellos llamaban _"magia"_. Luego me dediqué a descargar todo mi equipamiento, haciendo del entorno parecerse a mi antiguo cuarto. Grabé mi bitácora diaria, que solo sería vista por el comando en el caso de que yo falleciera.

Estuve unas dos horas más leyendo un libro de literatura autóctona, una novela o algo por el estilo; Limpie y acondicioné todas mis armas y mi armadura, y ya que estaba sin ella puesta, me di una ducha. Sorprendentemente la ducha era tan alta como yo. Seguí leyendo y jugué videojuegos en la computadora, que yo instalé. Nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás una copia de Hotline Miami. Puse algunas de las pantallas desplegables para darme un sentimiento de más como en casa. Los llene de algunos datos como mapas, una pizarra interactiva, una tabla para notas y un esquema de mi horario, que iría actualizando remotamente. Luego de una hora y media más, golpearon la puerta. –Pasen- dije. Celestia ingresó, y llamó mi atención aclarando su garganta. –Quisiera que me siguieras para que puedas conocer al capitán de la guardia- dijo, en una voz suave, con autoridad, pero a su vez calmada y sensible. Yo me levanté de mi silla, tome mi revolver, mi Remington 870 y la acompañe.

* * *

Luego de unos silenciosos minutos de caminata, llegamos de vuelta a la sala de conferencias. Cuando entramos, nos esperaban cuatro individuos: dos unicornios blancos, uno con melena azul y el otro rubio (que me miraba con desprecio), y dos _"alicornios"_, uno índigo con una melena etérea, como la de Celestia, pero con estrellas; y el otro rosado con una melena multicolor. Me senté en una silla en la cabecera opuesta a la que se sentó Celestia. –Bien, conversemos- dije.

Me presenté, ellos se presentaron, siendo el unicornio de melena azul Shining Armor, capitán de la guardia real; el otro unicornio el príncipe Blueblood, sobrino de Celestia; el alicornio índigo, Luna, la hermana de Celestia y princesa de la noche (si sabes a lo que me refiero), y finalmente, el otro alicornio, la princesa del amor (si sabes a lo que me refiero), Mi Amore Di Cadenza, o simplemente, Cadence. Les conté que soy un soldado y de las mejores del mundo. Ante esto Shining Armor me propuso algo interesante. –¿Qué tal si peleas contra lo mejor de lo mejor del ejército de Equestria?-me preguntó. Lo consideré por unos minutos. Tiempo de demostrar mi superioridad genética. Me acerqué a él y agarre su pata como uno agarra una mano. –Acepto- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Agréguenlo a favoritos y síganlo si les parece. También tomo bastante como el primero, pero eso se recompensó con un capitulo bastante extenso. Dejé por ahí dos sutiles referencias a un videojuego. Los que sigan a PewDiePie en YouTube y sean buenos recordando detalles probablemente sepan cuáles son. Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
